


[]B̅Bɒ⊥#[ɑ⊤G] ∩⊤xX⊥

by jonphaedrus (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Guro, Hentai Bullshit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rotting Zombiefied Beetle Penis, Squick, traumatic insemination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: By the time that Ravana's carapace slides out of the way to reveal his penis, Shiva almost wishes that he'd just impaled her with his swords.





	[]B̅Bɒ⊥#[ɑ⊤G] ∩⊤xX⊥

**Author's Note:**

> quoth @arianne: "use all that hentai you've read for good"  
quoth @me: "is this really for good."  
quoth @patrexes: emphatically signing "yes" with her hand shoved next to my face from the backseat

By the time that Ravana's carapace slides out of the way to reveal his penis, Shiva almost wishes that he'd just impaled her with his swords. His swords would probably hurt less and kill her faster. Instead, she gets to stare at the horrifying sight of his [penis](http://blogs.discovermagazine.com/notrocketscience/files/2009/02/horrific_beetle_sex_why_the_most_successful_males_have_the_s/OhGoodGod.jpg), half-rotted already at the base. It's nearly as long as her leg is and easily just as wide, and each spike glows with the same pulse as his swords.

Too exhausted to stand, nearly depleted of aether, it's all Shiva can do to lay on the ground of the cave. If she loses her form now Ravana would kill her almost immediately: at least, like this, she has a chance. Chittering with a low, buzzing drone, the Lord of the Hive approaches, hands outstretched eyes unseeing. The mushrooms released have infected him and weakened him, that's certain, but she's not entirely certain this can be called a "win."

There's no purpose in pleading. Even were he still sensible, Ravana would have little care for Shiva's words. It's all she can do to crawl further backwards as Ravana steps onto one of her legs, crushing it into the floor, pinning her down and making her scream in agony as she tries to twist away. He continues, coming closer, and the unfeeling carapace of his hand as he grasps her under the armpits and lifts her up, makes her skin crawl.

Ravana doesn't shift his weight as he drags her up from the ground, and Shiva's leg tearing free from the socket of her hip is the only thing that keeps it from being torn off at the thigh, because it's now loose enough to slide free from under his foot. It dangles, the pain incredible, the grinding of her femur in the socket like glass under her skin. But even this pain is practically nothing as Ravana's claws sink into her breasts, piercing straight through them, cleaving through flesh and fat and muscle alike.

The chittering grows in volume, seemingly _frustrated_. Shiva expects him to try to find some sort of ingress, to part her thighs perhaps, but instead he simply grasps her more tightly, crushing her torso in the claws of his grasp, and solves the problem with far less to-do.

The spikes on his cockhead hit her abdomen first, and each of them is as unforgiving and sharp as a dagger. Shiva cannot escape, pinned, her lungs compressed as she gasps for breath, crying tears that freeze instantly on her cheeks as Ravana's cockhead, bigger than both her fists together, digs its way into her skin. He does not stop pressing, force from both sides, driving the air from her lungs as his massive cockhead pierces, ilm by agonizing ilm, through the wall of her abdomen. It punches first through her intestines, the smell of blood and bile and viscera filling the air, before he tilts her forward, drags her down the shaft of his cock.

It enters her body and destroys everything in its wake, Ravana fucking her stomach like a cocksleeve, dragging his rotting dick in and out of her. With each motion the base of it becomes looser, and she has an intimate view of it, her mouth pressed into the rotting carapace, the taste of decay and gangrenous flesh bilious in her mouth, and she would try to spit it out but Ravana just shoves her more into it. 

Her own blood is mingling with the bits of Ravana's exoskeleton that have flaked off into her mouth, and the taste is revolting.

As he excavates her abdominal cavity, organs shredding in the wake of his impossibly massive cockhead, Shiva begins to realize that to her budding horror she can feel a tingle of arousal in the lips of her cunt, awoken by the gouged holes in her breasts, bleeding even as they and her nipples are stimulated by the blades on Ravana's cock, peeling layers of skin back with each thrust of his cockhead. She tries to make a noise, and for her troubles ends up with another mouthful of his exoskeleton, Ravana dying even as he fucks her literally inside out, and it's a race to see if her aether will outlast his assault.

With a mandible-grinding noise of triumph, Ravana at last buries his cock straight downward into the top of her womb, and Shiva only realizes this moments after he has done it because he makes a horrific shriek of victory and Shiva screams, helpless, as he pulls back once and then _thrusts_ and his cockhead pierces straight through her womb, bigger than the organ itself is, and the spikes cut into her cervix, a pleasure she didn't know she could _feel_. He does not stop, pulling back and pushing through again and again, more and more of his dick burying into her, the head of his cock obliterating that which it cannot make fit.

The blades cut through her like butter, simultaneously flaying her breasts, abrading the entirety of her nipples from her chest, then cutting them open and shredding them into ribbons of flesh and meat, fat and blood that now hang in garlands from her chest, dripping onto the floor of the cave. They scrape along the underside of her spine and the texture lights up the inside of her brain, cutting through her ovaries, and then punching through her womb and the once-tight ring of her cervix. 

The spines and barbs of his penis, when they enter her vaginal canal, tear it open and what few seconds she has of sensation before he creates a bloody hollow where her cunt once was are simultaneously agony and euphoria, and a few more seconds would have been enough for her to get off, struggling vainly around the impossible breadth of his cock as he _forces_ her to take it. The tip of his cockhead clears her cunt-lips, slices through her clit. Shiva's eyes roll back in her head with the pain of it, beyond imagining, and yet she's so fucking close she can almost taste it, Ravana pulling back to thrust again, the sound she wants to make bottling up in her chest as he drills one final thrust into her body.

His cock snaps her pelvis like it's made of balsa wood, and Shiva comes so hard she cannot _see_, puking blood and bile as she tightens around his cock. The pain is unimaginable, and it's the best thing she's ever felt, orgasming like dying. Ravana shrieks like nails on a chalkboard as his penis finally gives up the ghost, the remaining connection to his body severing. It snaps off, buried inside Shiva's body, running from the top of her collarbones down straight through the empty hollow of her abdomen, her guts and blood and muscle spattering the floor of the cave. She drops to the ground, hits the spikes, and they punch into her neck and face, cutting her deeper as his semen sprays across her thighs and the ground beneath her.

Above her, Ravana screams as he dissolves into aether, and it's all Shiva can do to lever herself upright on one elbow, roll over to her back, and look down at the remains of her body.

Ravana's cock sticks a fulm out between her thighs, and it takes far longer to dissolve into aether than did his body, leeching her own and still buried in her, but she has precious little strength left.

There's no choice but to take it in her shaking hands and begin the process of forcing it out her broken hips, clipping her bladder, urine joining her own come and the semen and blood and sweat that have formed a muddy puddle underneath her.

If only the Warrior of Light were here to give her a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> theres a mushroom that makes cicadas fuck until their zombiefied dicks fall off and there you go. live with that knowledge. Massospora cicadina exists and you can look it up.
> 
> the only person i apologize to is myself, for having to write this.


End file.
